


Falls

by Lagidima



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagidima/pseuds/Lagidima
Summary: Have you ever imagine Batman wearing a power ring ? What about all of them  WARNING contains self harm and suicide attempt





	1. Chapter 1

Chapther 1

Bruce POV

In the room there is a mortal silence, you can cut the tension with a knife so ironic, I can feel his eyes in me the league but especially the eyes of Clark.

How do I loose the control? How do I arrive to this situation? In any moment a judge is going to give us the final judgement and I am so tired and I really want that all of this end really I want all of this to be a bad dream just that, yes just that.

Bruce POV (1 month before)

The alarm is ringing another day, I feel so dead like I'm alive but at the same time dead lately I feel so sad like I cant keep doing this anymore I want to sleep and never wake up. Slowly very slowly I bath myself and I dress and make my way to the kitchen.

Nobody POV

Alfred makes excellent meals and this morning wasn't the exception there is pancakes which you could actually smell the butter in them and hot coffee and chocolate fruit with natural yogurt and eggs with bacon, the children were already in the kitchen eating, now that the relationship between Jason and Bruce wasn't so awkward anymore he let himself be and sleep in the manor more and more often, nobody said absolutely nothing about this not even Demian and it was nice very nice to have the whole family in home well not the whole family cause it was so large.

"good morning every body"

"Hey old man"

"good morning master Bruce"

"father"

"heya Bruce"

"where is timothy"

"master Bruce master timothy left very early this morning he needed to give his project in collage remember? And he said that I need to tell you that he is going to be at Wayne Enterprises at noon"

"ok Alfred thanks, I'm late so I'm going have a good day all of you"

"but master Bruce the breakfast is"

"its ok Alfred I'm not hungry I will eat something later thanks anyway"

Bruce left the house but Alfred know him better and knew something was so wrong maybe some case or something brother him with the league

Wayne Enterprises 1:00pm

Bruce POV

I feel so relived when I finish to cut that last line but immediately, I feel so embarrassed and sad I cant believe I keep doing this, the true is that it was an habit that I have when I was younger I needed a way to relax, relieve the pressure of all that training in the league of shadows I was so wasted physically and mentally and that's how I begin to cut myself that's how I also begin with eating disorders and tried to suicide but that's other story I stopped when I adopted dick and nobody knows anything about it that's why I have the rule in the house of not lock the door and the reason why I enter the room of my children without knocking, but lately I have a lot between my hands I have all this pressure the kids the lots and lots of work the justice league the batman "sign" batman I think while I look at myself in the mirror I'm so jaded so many corpses so many blood screams it can be so damn stressing.

Now how do I keep all of this in secret; especially from Alfred?

Well in the beginning it was kind of easy we didn't talk about my time with the league of shadows I didn't say anything he didn't ask anything and when I started like batman it was easy to lie like, it was Victor Zsasz the knife of the joker etc… and I tried very hard to not be hurt in my wrists and hide it but when dick arrive it wasn't necessary.

How do I hide it now? Well technically I'm very smart and I create a special cream that cover and hide the cuts and scars it can only be removed with an especial I still try to be careful.

I left the bathroom and back to the office to my surprise timothy is in there.

"hey dad"

"hey little one I thought you were not going to make it"

(sign) " the project was more demanding than I thought but do not worry I'm here now and oh my god are you bleeding from your wrists? your sleeve is soaked!"

I freeze what happened I clean it and wrapped the cut oh god I didn't cut so deeply do I? I was so distracted.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said while I stand up and run to the bathroom Tim run behind me but I'm faster and can close the door before he reach it.

I unwrap the cut its just a mess

"Dad!" Tim knock the door I can hear the confusion and concern in his voice.

"Dad!, is everything ok?" great just great what am I going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just want to say that English is not my first language so I’m sorry for the mistakes.

Chapther 2

Bruce POV

"Yes everything is ok Tim give me a minute" I shout, I quickly clean the cut and try to stop the bleeding but I cant ,and I'm starting to panic , "okay stay cool" I think to myself, after another 5 minutes the bleeding stop and I can clean the cut and wrap it, but I'm feeling so damn tired.

When I left the bathroom Tim is there all over me asking if everything is ok, but I tell him that it was a cut from yesterday night that its nothing to worry about.

"But why were you bleeding? didn't Alfred stitch it? And how did a thief cut you in there, your armor is very strong in that area your gloves are extra reinforced " Tim asks, his mind working so fast, all my children are so damn intelligent but Tim is my little detective and it is obviously that he is not going to let it go, great.

" timothy is alright, don't worry Alfred was already sleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I tried to stitch it myself but like you saw I didn't do a very good job" I say smiling him and lying smoothly, that seems to work.

"okay Bruce, but be more careful you always scold us when we do something like this" Tim is teasing me and I chuckles.

"okay its time to go home we need to eat and I have a meting with the justice league so we need to hurry" I said and we both keep talking until arrive to the manor.

Nobody POV

Bruce Wayne was a man with a lot of secrets he had so much to hide not just now, he had secrets about his past that even Alfred doesn't knows about, for example, what happened when he trained in the league of shadows? Why he hated the green lantern corps? He have many secrets laboratories what happen in there? What kind of things does he created that needed to be locked?

Even the most deeper and hidden secrets come to light and that's one of the most powerful fears that keep Bruce Wayne up at nights and restless.

And that's how he ended sleeping 5 hours straight (*cough* tea of Alfred *cough* plus a lot of losing blood*cough*) forgetting about certain meeting.

Watch tower 7:20 pm

" it is late, I think we need to start" said martian manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) from his seat, in the room was superman (Clark Kent), wonder woman (Diana Prince) , flash(Barry Allen) and green lantern (Hal Jordan), all of them waiting for batman.

"this is so absurd, I know he is the dark knight and all that but we all clear our agendas for this meeting, and lately he is more weird and dark, he scare more than before" said flash annoying for waiting, everybody knows how much he detested to wait, he was the fastest man alive he cant do this anymore.

"easy flash, batman hasn't been himself lately, I'm sure something is happening in Gotham maybe a case, right Clark?" said Diana with all that empathy that she only has.

" Yes Diana is right, he is.."

"I'm sorry for been late, we can star" suddenly said batman.

"ok, thanks everybody for being here" said Hal " I gathered all of you here for an important matter, like you know there are 2 more green lanterns in the earth"

"we all are aware of that, but I think it was just one lantern per sector isn't it?" said superman and everybody agreed with that fact.

"it is superman, that's why the guardians have a lot of interest in this matter, its something very estrange and it never occurred before, the guardians have reached the conclusion that it is some kind of protection"

"protection of what? Hal are weindanger?theearth?" said barry alredy speaking so fast that J'onn had to reach him mentally for calm him down, but he wasn't the only one, the other have worry across their faces.

"please everybody calm down, we know that we are here for protection but, we don't know of what, but I wanted to inform you about this" said Hal trying to calm them down.

"well in that case" said batman "we need to be alert, with this the meeting ended and batman was the first in left the room.

"batman wait" shout Clark before batman could teleport himself to Gotham "we need to talk Bruce"

"what about"

"you have been acting strange lately Bruce, what's going on?, is everything alright?"

"of course it is, its just, I have a lot of work ok, that's all" said batman trying to leave.

"are you sure? You seem estrange like ill"

"I'm not sick, I told you I am fine ok" said batman ending the conversation, and damn Clark and his questions, he have a lot of work and after the bleeding of the morning he was feeling exhausted and he was more pale than normal, in fact he wasn't seeing straight, he need to rest and sit like right now.

"Bruce are you ok? I can hear how your hearth is forcing himself" said Clark reaching for him but before he could batman passed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther 3

Bruce POV

I woke up in the infirmary, j'onn is watching some results and he is not alert about me waking up, dammit I fainted, great just great.

" Bruce" I turn, Clark and Hal are in the door, of course the boy scout seemed worried, I didn't say anything and I turn to glare at Hal what is he doing here? What does he wants? But before he say something j'onn says " you have anemia, your red blood cells are very low, that's why you fainted, you need to rest and eat more"

Clark POV

"ok, thanks" Bruce said and immediately he stands up.

" Bruce, why don't you rest here a little" I try to put him in to bed again but he just glares at me, lately he has been acting strange, he just stands up and walk away.

J'onn and Hal just see me and it seem that they think just like me, I sigh, I need to investigate what is happening and the best person to call in this situation is Alfred.

Bruce POV

I'm running, I need to scape they are after me, if they catch me they are going to carry me to her and I don't want to, not again please, please I'm sobbing I feel so scared.

Of nowhere I hear:

"where do you think you are going Bruce ?" I see the guards and I try to run faster but I cant move, I can't run, they got me and I try to fight but I cant I'm just a kid, I try to shout but I cant, and then I'm kneeling in front of her, that f*#$* phycologist.

" it is ok Bruce, I' m gonna fix you, do not be scared" she said reaching me.

" do not touch me you bi**#!, unhand me no.." I said trying to move but I cant why?!.

"shhh, it ok honey, it is just a therapy" she said with that creepy smile.

"No I don't want!"

"sorry, why did you say I didn't hear you

"NO I DON'T WANT, NO..NO..NO!"

From nowhere I can hear my mother voice shouting " ENOUGH Bruce, behave yourself , do not shout! Be a nice boy, be a nice boy"

I feel something inside me, like and explosion, rage! I don't want, yeah I hate when someone tell me what to do, but when they force everything chance.

I always have been a rebel and not even my beloveds parents can tell me what to do, NOBODY CAN! I have suffered so much through the years, I have been forced to do so many things…

I stand up, I feel so many power this rage it is so addictive.

" I SAID NO!"

"BRUCE WAYNE OF EARTH, YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART, YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS"

I wake up, I cant breath, I want to cry and hard, lately I have been having all this twisted nightmares, sometimes are creepy, others are fragments of my past, yeah past memories, but this, this is new, it had both of those, maybe it's just because the league, about what Hal said, yeah , maybe that's why I dream about a lantern corps, I'm trembling I need a scape of all this feelings….

The blood is running down the sink , it feels so good, but I need to stop it is to dangerous.

After this I clean and wrap my new cut, I hit the bed again I'm so tired….

But suddenly I heard a "crack" something breaking, it is so late Is Tim awake? That kid, he needs to rest. I force myself to stand up and I go to his room.

In the corridor there is smoke a lot of what's going on? Is something on fire? My hearth is beating so fast and I run.

"Demian! Timothy! Get out of the rooms" " now there is smoke in the house GUYS!" does Jason and dick are in the house?! I cant remember!

I try to open the first door, it is Demian door ,and I cant, I cant why? I do the same with the four doors that belong to my children and I cant open them.

"DAD!" that scream chill me to the bone it is Jason, I run faster to the dinner room and when I look for him, he is there in the floor bleeding I'm so scared, my baby! He is dead complete pale and without pulse, not please not again.

" oh batzy, there you are, you lost all the fun JAJAJAJA"

No this isn't happening, I turn around and see all my family dead, the fear and panic that I feel invaded me, trying to drown me , but I'm more strong, I can and I will always overcome the fear, I throw myself to him, I'M GONNA KILL HIM.

I have him in my hands, the joker is bleeding and I can do it, I can do it now, I can kill him. suddenly he isn't the joker any more, its him the man that kill my parents and the bodies of my children that were bleeding in the floor are now my parent's.

" do it, just do it, kill me" says joe chill, he begins to laugh just like the joker " come on, you hate us, make justice, KILL US"

"NO!" I cant that isn't justice, that's just rage, and rage isn't justice , and I need to be a better person for my parents for my children's.

"BRUCE WAYNE OF PLANET EARTH, YOU HAVE A GREAT WILL POWER, THE CAPACITY TO OVER COME DARKEST FEELINGS, WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERNS CORP"

I wake up again, what the f$## hell is happening me?

OA home of the green lanterns corps.

Been a guardian wasn't easy.

"we have finished all the protocols for this situation, however it is require more information" said one of the guardians.

They took days for searching, apply and reach solutions for problems in many sectors.

" it had already been said a lot of about this, I propose to accept this decision"

" is everyone in favor?"

but before they can agreed, there was a blackout in all OA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapther 4

Hal POV

To say that there's an incredible anxiety in the air of OA its understandable, the freaking power of one of the most powerful corps was turn off for a moment!, every green lantern felt the lost of power in their sectors, some lanterns were fighting and the momentary lost of power of the rings left many hurts and sadly we lost great lanterns, great friends.

Ganthet call me after all of this, so I'm waiting for him in a balcony, watching how every lantern is worried, that's not good, fear is our enemy, we can not be scare.

"Hal Jordan come in" I take a deep breath before entering, I have a bad feeling about this meeting.

Gotham City 11:30 pm

Bruce POV

I have been waiting for this. like 3 months, 3 horribles and tireds moths, searching, fighting, and finally here we are.

"Status" I demand.

" this is red robin code 003, I have moment, but the target is not here"

The name of the target is Joseph Hallawek, he is a most wanted in the FBI, and in more than 20 countries, his crimes are far from been forgettable.

After 3 months, we discovered that in this factory arrives many women and children daily, here they are separated in 2 groups. The first one just for sexual slaves, the second one organ trafficking.

" red hood over here, we have been here like 2 hours, maybe the target is not going to arrive, can we go?"

" Negative" I need to be here, that man is a demon, he is accused for rape, selling women and children, and murder, I have seen videos about him, that Gordon gave me, they are so disgusting. The fear in the faces of the victims are horrible.

" Nightwing and Robin here, I have movement too but we can see the target"

" t-t maybe Hood is right batman, maybe the target is not going to come"

I understand them, I'm tired too, but we are so close I can feel it.

A rush of adrenaline hit me when I heard the announcement of red robin " batman!, I see the target, 5 men protecting his back, he is moving quickly!"

I cant loose time so I immediately begin the strategy " red hood, red robin take the men, and watch out with the guns"

" Nightwing, robin protect their backs and help all the victims in the factory, Joseph is mine" I growl and everyone take action.

In seconds there is a big fight, guns, shouts, and fire, but I got my objective and I'm not going to rest till I have him in my hands.

Every single guard is trying to attack the team, but they haven't seen me, that's everything that I need.

Joseph try to scape for an alley, but I can see him, I can see the way he is breathing, the way he is sweating, I can see and feel his fear, he is so damn scared, and for some reason I feel so damn glad.

I have this pretty good sensation every time I scare the hell out of some villain, it felt so good.

I begin my movements, I made sounds, footsteps, shadows, after a seconds he is complete paranoid, he is sweeting of fear.

Oh! The fear that I install in their hearts , what delightful.

He is distracted, so I jump from the roof, right in front of him.

"boo" I whisper near his neck, and smile a wicked smile.

The shouts of bloody murder that he makes has no price, I didn't even touch him and he is dead cold in the floor, he fainted, that was awesome!

Of nowhere I hear..

" Bruce Wayne of earth, you delight and have a great ability in instill great fear, you have been chosen, WELCOME TO THE YELLOW LANTERN CORPS!"

Suddenly a great flash of yellow light hit me hard, I try with all my might to fight it.

" detected, conflicted emotions, previous exposure to green and red lantern power ring, however adapting, absorbing in this individual."

The light of the ring becomes stronger and knock me out, the last thing I see is the yellow light slowly disappear.

….

"up, he right?!"

"ather?"

" no injured, othing, atmn, batman, BATMAN!"

I gasp, and see 4 worried faces looking at me, I' m in the floor of the alley, next to Joseph, who is tied and has cuffs now , what is going on?

"Batman, can you hear me, are you hurt?" Nightwing asks, he is knelling beside me.

"No, I'm pretty fine, what happened" and after I spoke I remember the incident, was it real?

" we find you laying in the alley, we thing something or someone hit you hard, but you don't have any mark or tear in your suit" say Tim in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, let me up"

" I call the police father, and the batmovil is on his way"

"alright, thanks robin" I say and try to stand up, I really want to go home. I feel emotionally drained.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce pov

When I arrive home Alfred is waiting for us with a trace of coffee, tea and cookies, the boys cant even wait to climb off the car, when they are already eating, I just smile at them shaking my head.

" master Bruce, before this starved children end all the snacks, would you like some?"

They all turn to me smiling sheepishly , and for my surprise they look guilty.

" t-t get away animals, my father needs to eat too" Demian like always is the first I to make something small in something big.

"Animals! You were the one to eat 5 cookies in a bite" and like always Tim is the first one in to get offended.

"I'm with baby bird here, you eat like a monster"

" shut up Tood!" . Before this get big I intervene.

"its ok, you two quit fighting, there's more food in the kitchen, and I don't want to eat now, I'm not hungry, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to hit the sheets now. Good night everybody " before I can begin to climb the stairs Alfred stops me.

" you will not do such thing master Bruce, you need to eat your dinner properly, like this young men, so please everybody eat" Alfred says with that tone and cold glare that even I can match so I know I cant fight him.

I just sigh but agree, its the best, Alfred is suspicious and I didn't need his attention all over me, not like this, so I eat.

" father you are eating so fast" Demian said me, eyeing me worried, and quickly I have 3 more stares all over me, so I just sign.

" I'm okay its just that I'm tired and I want to go to bed like right now"

" its ok old man, we know you need your sleep" Jason said joking, making giggle Tim and dick.

" its ok Bruce we can end the report, you have exhausted yourself this last days, so go ahead" dick said me directing me to the stairs.

" ok thanks dick, good night boys" I said.

Soon I'm in my room feeling anxious and uncomfortable I cant explain it, this, this sensation of repulsion and worry towards the food.

There's a reason, think, and the answer is in the manor, it had many rooms and some rooms are locked, I remember when dick, jason, Tim and now Demian ask me about what's in those rooms and I always said that they are empty or that they belong to my parents and its very difficult for me to step in those rooms, but that's not the whole true.

The true is that I am a man with many, many, many secrets some of those are dark very dark and I don't want that these secrets reach my children. No way.

Slowly I move toward a room in the corner of the east wing of the manor and I unlock the door, inside of this room is a secret passage, near the window there's a little bookcase and behind that bookcase is a little door, now the here is the trick the bookcase is very heavy, you need a special key to move it.

Behind that little door lies one great secret, when my parents died I make things, things that I'm ashamed of telling, one of those is here.

A long time ago I was a singer a really good one, the voice of my mother was incomparable and I inherit that, that and my face of course, after running away from the manor and live for my own I began to sing in clubs , and in a little time I have contracts and agents trying to represent me, the rest is history, I had millions in no time, and I got addicted to the fame, nobody could said me no , I got what I want, why did I quit?

Cause that wasn't enough nothing was enough, I was unhappy, bitter and selfish. But the worst part was the people I was surrender, they were selfish and a bad influence cigarettes, drugs etc.. but that wasn't my worst nightmare, it was the people who constantly said something like you are so handsome, you are stunning, it makes your ego grown, but then some words like you are gaining weight don't you?, but you need to loose a little of weight etc..

Unfortunately his words sick me, and in no time I was as thin as they, my greed push me to my limits and I end in a rehab hospital, it was horrible, one of my most traumatic experiences , I'm not an easy person and when I don't want to do something, its hell.

I got "cured" if you can say so, but the true is that sometimes I wish to be thin like sick thin, to have all that glory and fame that sensation of power it makes me so thirsty and is so irresistible… it felt like something warm in my belly like a lullaby, and suddenly I feel so relax and in mind I began to dream about all my selfish wishes.

mmm… who are you? Your greed is so exquisite, but you are different you are special like a strange diamond, what's different is worth more , I WANT YOU, ITS MINE SURRENDER TO THE ORANGE LANTERN CORPS.!

Who is talking? I feel so numb.

Shhh…. Surrender keep thinking about that greed.

It feel so good its so powerful, I cant get free so I kept thinking about why I let my wishes and then from the bottom of my heart I remember , I had hope in a better future, in a better world, I knew I can do better and I do, it seemed all lost and dark but in the bottom of my heart, I have hope, that's why I'm batman. I install fear in the hearth of criminal but its nothing compared with the hope I can give. That's why I can survive.

SENTIENT LOCATED BRUCE WAYNE OF EARTH YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTILL GREAT HOPE IN THE WORTS circumstances.

WELCOME TO THE BLUE LANTERN CORPS.!


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred POV

Been a butler is not easy, been the butler of a rich and famous family was hell. The things you see are not things you can talk about, with the time its tired to keep so many secrets.

There is one secret I truly hate most, a dark one, who would say master Bruce and I are alike in this aspect, both of us keep so many secrets.

Martha and Thomas Wayne, those names, for some people they were saints, they were truly loved, but Martha and Thomas were more than they appear.

Their standards were so high and my dear master Bruce so little, they were hard on him, the secret here is what hard they were.

I will only say that sometimes I fear for the live of master Bruce, and during all that time I do nothing, that is my biggest sin, trough many years I see how they treated him, how hard they punish him, the way master Bruce fear their presence, the fear in his eyes when he asked for something, but mostly he craved for love something that was only given when he earn the right, so disgusting, and I couldn't do nothing, he knew it, he knew I couldn't do nothing so he didn't search my help, that hurt me deeply, I swear that he was a genius since the very first moment that he breath, he was special, and they knew it that's why they

Some people don't deserved to be parents, master Thomas and his wife were that kind of people; and yet sometimes, estranges times they show kindness and a little of affection towards Bruce, he lived for those moments.

My heart shrinks remembering one of those moments, the last one, master Bruce had been extremely good in a violin class their parents were satisficed and he had the courage to ask them for a movie, they said yes, master Bruce was so happy, unfortunally that was the night in which Thomas and Martha Wayne died.

Why nobody knows about how Martha and Thomas treated Bruce? Not even the young's masters; Why master Bruce defend them so fiercely?

That's another secret, one I don't want to say or remember not even for myself.

Talking about secrets, I never thought that master Bruce could trust so much in somebody again, that's why I was so surprised when master Bruce got close to master Clark, in the beginning master Bruce was so reckless and at the same time so cautious, the way he treat him made me think that master Clark was going to give up on master Bruce but in the end he broke all the walls and they are very close, that's why it didn't surprise me when master Clark was more and more present in the manor and in our lives and that's why I'm not surprise to receive a call of master Clark informing me about he and master J'onn are coming to the manor.

Clark POV

I met Bruce a long time ago, it wasn't easy to be his friend sometimes I think I kwon everything about him and that I have all his trust, but sometimes he is just so secretive and hide so many things.

But I'm happy cause after all he trust me enough to talk me about things nobody knows not even his family, that's why I know something is wrong, something is bothering him.

" do not worry, at the right time he is going to talk, he knows that you are there for him, but I'm sorry about that you were thinking so loud"

I just smile, poor J'onn it isn't easy for him to understand that is very estrange and impolite to read other people minds.

" its ok J'onn, I'm not mad, just worried, its just that everytime that Bruce hide something from the league or me, its something big"

" yes, but that's why we are here isn't it?" I nod and smile knocking the door.

Nobody POV

"What!? No!, Alfred.."

"Master Bruce please quit complaining, master Clark is very welcome in this home isn't it?"

"yes, but not today"

"and why not master Bruce?"

" cause, cause I have to… to do things"

"Omg!, really that was your best excuse old man?" said Jason entering the door with his two younger brothers.

" we its just that.."

"Nothing, master Bruce, master Clark and master J'onn are going to come and that's final, you must receive them well, or you are going to respond for your actions to me , you know very well master Bruce that I will know"

" what do you mean, you'll know? You are going to be here right?"

" father, you forgot what day is it right?"

"mmm, Friday?"

" yes, to day is Friday Bruce, and do you remember who arrives today?" said Tim trying to contain his laughter.

" oh no today duck arrives, yes that's why I cant receive them Alfred"

" nonsense master Bruce, me and the young's masters are going to the airport to receive master Richard, then we are coming home"

" But" the glare of Alfred was enough to silence Bruce.

And that's why, he was waiting alone in the kitchen for Clark and J'onn, which make him feel uncomfortable, cause those two had the possibility to find out , one was his best friend and the other man can read minds and feel emotions.

Gotham 6:30 pm

Nobody POV

The interaction between the three of then was.. uncomfortable, everyone knows that something is wrong yet nobody wants to touch the point.

" thanks for coming to visit me"

" your welcome Bruce, you know Clark and I were worried after you fainted in the watchtower"

The silence was tense this time, it was well know that Bruce hated to show weakness in front of his teammates.

" yes, about that, I .."

" Bruce listen we are friends and I know that something is wrong, you can tell…..

" listen Clark thanks for this, but I'm fine, I forgot to eat well that day and…

" its not about that day, well yes but its not everything, you have been acting very strange and you seems very tired all the time and maybe you think that nobody seems to notice but I know you have lost weight, what's happening Bruce like really what's happening"

J'onn who had been watching the interaction between those two, has sense how Bruce was trying to hide his emotions, but failing every second and he was more and more concern about his mental health, he can begin to sense a very deep feeling of despair and sadness.

" nothing is wrong Clark…

" no! don't you dare to say nothing is wrong Clark, cause we both know that's not true"

" ok that's it! YOU CAN GO NOW!

" NO IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

" Mmm, excuse me" Clark and Bruce stopped fighting remembering that they were not alone.

" I'm sorry for interrupting but, Bruce I can feel something wrong just let us help" J'onn had begun to walk towards Bruce.

"NO, THAT'S ENOUGH J'ONN PLEASE GET AWAY!"

But before he could scape J'onn, he felt his sleeves wet.

" Bruce are you.. are you bleeding" now Clark was reaching him too, so he had no alternatives, his first instincts were to attack but before he could, J'onn catch his hand.

"AAAA!" Both of them screamed, Bruce for the pain, J'onn for the memories.

Watchtower. (Hal) Green Lantern POV9

I'm very tired, the guardians have made us work more than we can, they are so worried, we are so worried, nobody knows exactly what's is happening or what to expect, and to know that the guardians have detected anomalies in the earth make me more anxious.

" hey, how are you" when I turn around I see Barry better know as the flash, eating ice cream, of course he is eating I smile at him.

" I'm fine, very tired but fine, and you? What are doing here? I didn't know that you cover this turn"

" I don't, but Clark and J'onn needed to visit Bruce, you know, I think he is sick, do you know something?"

" yes, he has anemia Barry"

"anemia? Why? Does he lost a lot of blood in the fights or something?"

" no J'onn said that….

ALERT! Danger, Cod 279 detected, Alert!

What the hell is that?! Barry is running like crazy trying to understand what kind of danger the alarm of the watchtower has detected.

I begin to help him, but the light of my ring stars flashing which mean somebody is trying to communicated.

" here, Hal Jordan sector 3356, who is it?" nothing… just interference.

" zzz/…/=^/Ha../Hal!.. hear.."

What's that? Said Barry behind me, but I ignore him, this seems serious.

" this is Hal Jordan, please respond"… mores static

" z'/… h.. ha… Hal do you hear me, I'm John Stewart please respond':/"

" John!, John! I can hear you, what's happening? "

" the guardians discovered the problem, if you can call him (problem) or the thing we must to protect in our sector "

" I guess they are not good news, why are you so agitated, are you in a fight, john what happening? What's "this" problem"

"Hal there is not time to explain is very confused, and Haaa!. Zz/""

"John! John!, answer!, Flash I'm going to Oa" But before I can do it, my ring establish connection once again.

"No, there is not time, don't come.. zZz~/ are going to the earth!, the guardians are trying to fight them you must to..zz'/ and try to…'/z …..threat"

" what! I don't understand nothing"

" Hal, just look for Bruce. He is….~~\\.

Attention loose connection.

"Ok, I didn't understand, we need to search Bruce? Our Bruce? Like batman?"

Barry is trying to process all the information, but we both are so confused, why bruce? , he is what?

What kind of danger can be so powerful as to fight in Oa? In the home of the green lantern corps.

" Barry" I said trying to remain calm " Call the league"


End file.
